leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:VPBE/@comment-26398772-20150514124250/@comment-3974211-20150516030342
Bruisers historically meant "health tanks", so I can concede that Cinderhulk is for bruisers (the name literally means they bruise but never die) - although most people just call them "tanks" now. But I get the impression you're using it to mean Fighter, or even as a combination of both... *Cinderhulk is for tanks. It's designed for champions who just pile on tankiness. *Black Cleaver and Abyssal are designed for fighters. *Randuin's is being tweaked to be stronger on tanks, because it's currently used by everyone. (Although they would really need to do something about the stats to stop it just being better on everyone). *Fizz was played AD during a period when he's W scaled with attack speed - it was an oversight of his rework to make his AP stronger. *Evelynn - I don't contest. She needs the Ahri treatment (go back to the beginning and try balancing her in a different direction). *Lissandra - I think you mean AP fighter, but that's not because of any nerfs or changes. She's an all-in-mage, but players have decided that using her ultimate to shut down high-priority targets is more important than saving herself - so they are building her tankier. Her kit was always heavy in utility and players want to keep her alive in fights longer - this isn't because of anything Riot's done, nor should they try to "fix" it. *Kassadin - Again, you mean AP Fighter not Bruiser. No-one plays Kassadin as a tank. However, it makes sense that people build him tanky. The fact he could afford to be a glass cannon in the past was overpowered - 'cause it meant his weakness of being melee/on-cooldown wasn't actually exploitable by his enemy (because he instakilled them). *Gragas - He was always meant to be an AP fighter/tank. He only had a brief period as a mage because Riot's design philosophy in the past was really ignorant of how players behave ("He's a tank so he won't buy much AP, so we're gonna give him high scalings so the little bits of AP he buys from Abyssal/Sheen are really helpful - like AP ratios on Marksmen" - so players obviously jut go full AP). All other AP Fighters/Tanks went through a similar process (Alistar, Amumu, Galio, etc) and they all previously had 100% AP ratios. ... you know, you say all this. But from my experience I find that there's a 50% split between players who go glass cannon and players who go full tank. In one game fights last 2 seconds because everyone can instakill everyone; and then in the next game there's 3 tanks on each team and fights last 2 minutes. You've listed a lot of champions who dive into the enemy team and are confused as to why those champions are building tanky? Because otherwise they die. They used to survive in the past because the tank class was shit - why should assassins rule the roost at the expence of the tanks? As I said, I think the balance is getting pretty good.